civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanzania (Mwinyi)
Tanzania led by Ali Mwinyi is a custom civilization by Danmacsch. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Zanzibar with Diourbel. Overview 'Tanzania' The United Republic of Tanzania, is an East African nation founded in 1964 as union of the mainland Tanganyika og the island of Zanzibar. Tanzania is one of the world's poorest countries, but has in recent years experienced much economic progress. Ali Mwinyi Ali Hassan Mwinyi, who was born on May 8, 1925 in Kivure, Tanzania, was the Second President of the United Republic of Tanzania from 1985 - 1995. During Mwinyi's presidency Tanzania took the first steps to reverse the socialist policies of Julius Nyerere - the first president of Tanzania. He relaxed import restrictions and encouraged private enterprise. It was during his second term that multi-party politics were introduced under pressure from foreign donors. Often referred to as Mzee Rukhsa ("Everything goes"), he pushed for liberalization of morals, beliefs, values (without breaking the law) and the economy. He put these beliefs into practice by opposing religious fundamentalists who burned down pork butcheries; these were fanatics who claimed that eating pork contradicted their beliefs. He insisted that Tanzania was a free country and that individual freedom of beliefs was important. Many argue that during Mwinyi's tenure the country was in transition from the failed socialist orientation of Julius Nyerere that brought its economy to its knees. It was during Mwinyi's administration that Tanzania made some of the crucial decisions towards the liberalization of its economy that paved the way for short-term economic growth. 'Dawn of Man' May God bless and keep you, President Ali Hassan Mwinyi, architect of the prosperity of the young, proud nation of Tanzania. Born on the Tanganyikan mainland, as it then was, you moved first to Zanzibar and then on to Britain, training as a teacher before working your way up the ranks of the newly elected government of Julius Nyerere. Though his policies were designed to help, famine ripped through the nation, and it required your skills, your belief to see the country to the prosperity it deserved. No more kowtowing to religious fundamentalists burning pork butchers’ shops. No more lines waiting hours in the baking heat for the last loaf of bread on the shelf. Your dream was of a Tanzania in which every Tanzanian was truly free. President Mwinyi, that dream must live again! Your nation must pick up the torch and guide others to joyous liberty! Will Tanzania arise again like a phoenix from the ashes of decolonisation? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Tanzania, traveller. Welcome to a land of riches and splendour... I wonder what riches you can bring to our Republic. Introduction: Welcome to Tanzania, a land of riches and splendour like none you have ever known. Do you bring any riches on your own? Defeat: Look to the west, mighty conqueror. Look to the west, and see the torch flame die atop the mountain. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Enact the Tanganyika Wheat Scheme' After our wars, our allies from afar have been left badly hit. It is their wish that they grow wheat in our nation and use their technological abilities to improve our methods of farming. We will feed them, because the friends of Tanzania deserve to be fed. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Tanzania *Must have a Defensive Pact with another Major Civilization *May only be enacted in the Modern Era *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *2000 Gold *2 Caravans *2 Cargoships *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Farms and Plantations on Plain Tiles or Tiles adjacent to a Mountain yield +1 Food *International Trade Routes generate +5 Food in both Cities 'Put an End to the Vibadi System' The Vibadi system is a process whereby only the most corrupt rise to the top, doing deals in an elaborate network of patronage, nepotism, and the worst excesses of cronyism. It has reached the point where people call them the Wabenzi, or people of the expensive foreign car. No more! We will put a stop to this corruption and make our civil service work for the people, not just those who bring them bribes! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Tanzania *Must have a Code of Laws *Must have at least 5 Specialist Slots in at least 4 Cities Costs: *750 Culture *750 Gold *3 Magistrates Rewards: *-50% Unhappiness from Specialists *Specialists yield +4 Gold in addition to any other yields Sovereignty 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are listening to bongo flava at THREE IN THE MORNING JULIUS IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT BLASTED STEREO OFF RIGHT NOW YOU'LL EAT IT” Full Credits List *''Danmacsch'': Code, icons, leaderscene, re-texture of UU model *''Scapegrace'': Design, diplo text, pedias, DOM text *''Kerfuffle'': Map *''JTitan'': UU model *''LeeS'': Lua assistance *''Sukritact'': Lua assistance Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch Category:Bantu Cultures Category:DMS